He's Never Alone
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke escapes from Madara, but soon he encounters someone he hasn't seen it quite sometime. Rated M for Lemons! Sakura/Sasuke


He's Never Alone

It didn't really surprise me seeing her here. It wasn't even hard to grasp the thought of her being in my presence, even though it was like a couple of years since I last saw her. Actually, to me, it seemed like it was just yesterday, except no one could drastically change his or her appearance in a matter of 24 hours.

There she sat, motionless, giving me the most piercing-like stare. She went to open her mouth, but she stopped mid breath. If she really wanted to tell me something, she had better do it fast. Suddenly, her emerald eyes left my direction and she carefully glanced into nearby foliage of trees. Had she seen somebody? No, I couldn't sense any chakra in the area. Finally, I was growing weary of waiting on what she wanted to say, so I began to walk. Until. My sleeve got caught onto something. I sighed in annoyance, but as I went to unhook the fabric with my fingers, my index finger lightly brushed against something soft. I quickly brought up my hand and turned to look at the pink haired kunoichi. Her head was lowered in embarrassment, but her hand was still attached to my kimono.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered softly.

Great. Here we go again. As always, I expected the whole "Sasuke, please come back to Konoha" thing, considering Naruto did that bit long ago. I could also expect a crying fit to go along with it. I stared at her for a couple seconds, and she finally let go of my kimono.

" He's looking for you." She said calmly.

That's it? Tell me something I don't know. I sighed, and looked at her blankly. She was referring to Madara, who was on a manhunt, for me. But, of course, he wasn't the only one who wanted me dead.

"Yes, I know." I said trying not to be rude to the only person that didn't want me to meet my demise.

Sakura smiled sadly, and slowly turned away.

"It's nice seeing you again," she said while beginning to walk away. "Oh." She muttered without turning around. " Be careful, please." She said while she folded her arms as if she was cold. Sakura began to walk, not looking back in my direction.

I stood there lost for words. I was taken aback, because of her actions. She didn't cry and she didn't beg me to come with her. She didn't do anything that she would of normally done. I had to ask myself, why?

_Sakura POV,_

Walking away from him is probably the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

I just had to see him again. As much as it still hurt me, I think it somewhat made me relieved. I was relieved that he was okay, and that he was still somewhat the same old Sasuke. I was relieved that he didn't threatened to kill me, or hurt me. Which made me think, why does everyone consider him a threat?

I'm still surprised that he even talked to me, because it was something I didn't expect from him at all. And when he did talk, I didn't have the courage to look at him. I didn't want to cry to him. Which, it took a lot out of me not to though. Because of my stubbornness, I had to prove to him, that since we've last seen each other I've grown stronger, and that I'm not a weakling anymore.

I let a long sigh escape my scratchy throat. "I'm just lying to myself." I began to think.

As I got further into forest I made sure no one was around. I scanned my surroundings and let out a deep breath. I stopped in place and slowly sat myself down onto the cold ground. I placed my warm face into my sweaty palms and let the tears flow.

"I hate this." I whispered quietly.

I didn't get to tell him what I really wanted to say. I had chickened out at the last second. All I could say was that Madara was looking for him, and nothing more. I wanted to tell him so many things, but I didn't have it in me to do so. I wanted to tell him that I was happy to see him; I wanted to tell him that I missed him, and that I still cared about him after all these years. I needed to tell him, but I couldn't.

Finally, after several minutes of crying, I picked myself off the forest floor and brushed the dirt off my shirt. I took in a deep breath, and began to pace myself, trying not to look back. As I was about to reach the exit of the forest, I felt powerful amounts of chakra behind me. The chakra was surging throughout the area, giving me the instinct of slipping a kunai from my holster.

"Come out coward," I demanded.

Suddenly muscled arms wrapped around my body, and the kunai slipped from my hands. As I was about to scream, the ninja put his massive hand over my mouth.

"It's me," Sasuke said reassuringly. Suddenly, my heart began to thud in my chest.

Finally, he carefully uncovered my mouth with his calloused palm, and made sure I wasn't going to yell for help.

"Why is he here?" I had asked myself.

Sasuke slowly pried his arms away from my waist, and I quickly began to miss the warmth he gave me.

"What are you doing?" I asked blankly without turning around to face him. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke didn't say anything instead he stepped closer behind me, which in a way, made me feel threatened. What was he doing? Was he going to hurt me? Maybe I spoke to soon, when I said he was the same old Sasuke.

"Sakura," He said making my name sound so sweet.

The way we were standing was too familiar to me. His body inches away from my from mine, him behind me, and him saying my name like that. It was way to similar compared to the day he left Konoha. Now I couldn't help but sense the same outcome. But this time, I wasn't crying, and he wasn't seeking revenge.

"Yes?" I answered him hesitantly. I was losing it. I swear if he tells me "Thank you," I'm going to kill him.

" I don't want you to leave." He said in a remorseful tone.

I slowly closed my eyes and a lone, translucent tear ran down my flushed cheek. I hurriedly swiped it away.

" I don't want you to leave _me_," he quietly admitted.

I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say. I told him not to leave me several years ago, and he still did. Why am I any different? Okay, I'm not seeking revenge, but still it's not fair.

" I know I was wrong for leaving you." He admitted. " I know I was wrong for hurting you too." " But, I don't want to make anymore mistakes."

I could sense his body tensing when he talked, however I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

" I know I always play the tough guy, who never opens his heart to anyone, but I can change that." " I can change for you, Sakura." " I can show you that I can care for someone other than myself."

Was he really saying these things? Is this the same Sasuke who always played it nonchalant? Was this the same Sasuke who turned me down so many times, and denied my love?

" I don't want to be alone anymore." "After losing my family and friends, I never felt so alone like this before." " It's like an internal darkness every single day of my life." He said angrily.

Sakura clenched her jaw tight, trying to hold back the sobs.

" Plus, since everyone wants me dead, that doesn't help the situation either." He said in disappointment.

"That's not true!" I shouted. " Naruto, Kakashi, and myself definitely do not want you dead." " If anything, we all want to protect you!" "Once a team, always a team!" I tried to remind him.

"That may be, but that won't stop people from killing me. " He solemnly stated. "Because I'm a threat." He walked in front of me and frowned.

He activated his Mangekyou Sharigan, and glared at me intensely. " Apparently I'm to powerful for my own good."

He deactivated his sharigan, and looked at me carefully. His onyx orbs scanned my body up and down, and he smiled slyly.

" You sure have changed over the years," he stated in amazement.

"So have you," I replied.

" Yes, but you've gotten more beautiful, than the last time I seen you." He said in a flirtatious tone.

I could feel my face reddened, and I could see he found that amusing. Suddenly, he crept towards me and looked at me with eager eyes. He bit his lower lip and opened his broad arms and snaked them around my waist. My eyes widened in surprise, and my staggering breath began to hitch.

"Sakura," he whispered slowly into my ear. " Will you answer the question I'm about to ask you?"

I swallowed hard and had no choice, but to say yes. He slowly licked the outside of my ear, and tingling chills began to run up my spine. He took in a long breath, and kissed the outer fold of my ear.

"Do you still love me?" he asked in excitement.

My breath quickened, and my overexcited heart started to beat faster and faster. I gulped and gently closed my eyes shut wanting to hold back the occurring tears.

"Yes," I cried out. " I love you so much!"

I hurriedly wrapped my arms around his towering body, and nuzzled my head underneath his chin.

"I need you so much!" I whined.

"I need you too," he replied. " I don't want to be alone anymore." "I want to be with you, Sakura."

"I want to be with you too." I admitted.

Suddenly, Sasuke lifted my chin with his fingers, and began to kiss me softly. My legs began to tremble, and my heart began to melt.

Sasuke POV

I kissed her repeatedly, trying to fill the emptiness in my heart. Slowly, I felt like I was beginning to heal, because of her love. I embraced her again, and I had the sudden urge to take it further. I began to trail warm kisses down her neck, and her emerald eyes began to flutter continuously. She was enjoying it. I slowly licked the hollow of her neck, and an alluring noise left the end of her throat. I kissed her underneath her chin, and she hurriedly grabbed the back of my hair. I kept kissing her there, and light moans began to escape her mouth as she clamped the back of my head.

"Sasuke," she groaned.

Sakura was putting me over the edge. I could feel my manhood pulsating in my boxers, and my pre-juices seeping through the cloth. I went to kiss her lips again, and this time she hurriedly slipped her tongue into my mouth and playfully rubbed it against mine. She pressed herself against me, and accidentally brushed herself against my length. She groaned loudly, and then purposely grinded against me. I pressed my hands against her tight buttocks, and I began to lightly squeeze her.

Sakura POV

His touch turned me on more than anything.

I tried to muffle the noises I kept making, but it was so hard considering his hands would never leave my body. He began to squeeze my ass and I was losing it. The occurring pleasure overwhelmed me, and I didn't want him to stop. I slipped my arms around his neck, and purposely pressed my body against him hoping that he would reply. His kisses began to deepen, and out of nowhere he lifted me up off the ground and had me against a tree. Suddenly, he looked up at me with pleading eyes, and my heart began to flutter.

" I need you so much," he begged.

He pressed me harder against the bark of the tree and lowered me until he knew that I pressed against his shaft. I accidentally let a moan escape from my dry throat, which triggered his actions. He kept placing himself against my soaking womanhood. His breath began to slow and he reached for his bulge. He grabbed himself and pressed the covered shaft against my opening. The only thing keeping us apart was the fabric that kept us at bay.

"Sakura," he pleaded.

He stared at me with half lidded eyes. He was trying so hard not to take advantage of me, but it took a lot out of him not to.

" Please, fuc…"he paused. "Please make love to me Sakura."

Sasuke smashed his cold lips against mine, and moved his shaking hands down to my thighs. He slowly spread them apart, and placed himself between my legs. Before I could react he had pulled down my pants and then panties. I didn't even get the chance to take off his pants, because he already had them past his knees. I saw his manhood lingering against my opening, and I lifted my head to look at his face. He smiled reassuringly, and caressed my face with his fingertips.

" I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I answered back.

He let his length rub against my slit, and I threw back my body feeling the shear bliss. Sasuke's eyes began to flutter and he began to groan out of temptation.

"Sakura, please!" he begged me.

I kissed him softly and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and smiled. He took that as an invitation. He slowly slipped the head of his shaft into my core, and I bit my lower lip holding back the shrieks. He pressed his firm lips onto mine, and tried to comfort me from the pain.

"It's going to hurt at first, but then it will feel good." He said trying to calm me.

Sasuke slowly entered my womanhood taking up all the empty space. I could feel him inside me, and I absolutely loved it. I kissed him over and over again, making sure I wasn't dreaming. Finally, he slowly began to push in and out trying to get into a rhythm. Eventually the pain evaporated into pleasure.

"Mmmm, Sasuke," I cried as he started to play with my clit. I could feel the juices leak onto my thigh, but I didn't care.

He looked at me with loving eyes, and my body began to tremble, but he kept me up in position. Sasuke began to pace himself speeding up the thrusts. I threw my head back, feeling him hit my spot. My body began to writhe, and I felt my lower stomach tingle. I was going to orgasm. Suddenly, my body began to spasm; I felt the overwhelming wetness leave my core. Sasuke groaned feeling my juices surround his manhood.

"Sakura," he yelled.

He had dumped his seed into my womb, and I collapsed onto the ground with his arms still wrapped around me. He brought me closer to his chest, and held me protectively.

" I love you," he muttered softly.

"I love you too." I replied happily.

"We'll leave together tomorrow." He announced.

"Alright," I said as I snuggled my head onto muscled chest.


End file.
